


non so cosa scegliere

by KingPreussen



Series: a italiano [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/KingPreussen
Summary: Veneziano watched from across the room as Romano and Prussia talked. The former seemed less confrontational than usual, as if he were making an effortnotto yell at Prussia. The latter acted the same as always.





	non so cosa scegliere

Veneziano watched from across the room as Romano and Prussia talked. The former seemed less confrontational than usual, as if he were making an effort _not_ to yell at Prussia. The latter acted the same as always.

Seeing that made Veneziano a little sad. He wasn't sure what that meant for Romano, whether Prussia was comfortable enough around him to continue being himself or he didn't see Romano as any different from the other nations. 

Spain caught Prussia's attention and he turned his thousand-watt grin toward his best friend. Prussia didn't attempt to touch Romano when he said goodbye, thankfully, but Romano's expression visibly fell when he immediately clasped Spain's shoulder and led him away.

Veneziano took his chance. Before any other nation could come forward during their break to talk with Romano, he not-quite sprinted over and grabbed Romano's hand. He said something in rapid Italian that made Romano snort but, if asked, Veneziano wouldn't be able to recall it.

He led his elder brother to a small room away from the main hall and closed the door firmly behind them.

"I don't know what you saw, but--"

"You don't have to lie," Veneziano said, calm and firm. "If you're not upset, that's fine. I just didn't want you… out there." Veneziano knew how Romano didn't like other people seeing him lose face and it really could have gone either way. His expression was only vaguely annoyed, not near shouting or tears.

Romano watched him in silence for a few seconds. "You're too protective, idiot," he said fondly. "I realize he doesn't… he's not…." He sighed, sitting down on a low, cushioned bench, and rubbed a hand over his face. "I fucking know, Vene. But that's all I needed. It's over, now."

Veneziano knew it wasn't over but he just smiled and didn't push. Romano would circle back around into liking Prussia and by then Veneziano will have meddled enough to see what was really going on.


End file.
